Merry Christmas Jori
by Falling Lillies
Summary: It's a Jori Christmas. See what happens at Jade and Tori's first Christmas as a couple. Happy Holidays


Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORIous really how many times do I need to say that?

It was rare but the light blanket of snow was covering Hollywood and the flakes of ice were still falling much to Tori's pleasure. Walking over to where the tree was Tori smiled before sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV to some Christmas specials to keep her occupied whilst she waited for a special someone to come and visit her. When the doorbell finally rang and the front door open, Tori looked over to see none other than Jade West walking in and grinning at her. Sitting up, the youngest of the Vega family smiled and watched as the West girl walked over to her and kissed her on the lips making both of them smile when they heard someone clear their throat. Looking back over the couch the two blushed when they saw Mr. and Mrs. Vega standing there grinning at the two before walking over and sitting on the recliner next to the couch.

"Jade we're glad you could make it," Mrs. Vega said smiling, "Tori was so happy when you said that you would come have Christmas with us."

"Although I'm still curious on how you managed to talk your father into it," Mr. Vega said making Jade chuckle.

"My family had Christmas yesterday because my parents are on their way to Italy for a Christmas gift my grandma gave to them," Jade explained, "they didn't mind having Christmas early as long as they did have a family Christmas before they left."

Mr. Vega nodded before looking over at the clock wonder what could be keeping Trina from coming downstairs when he heard the sound of feet thumping downstairs when a very excited Trina came running in. Trina's happiness soon ended however when she saw the Goth girl sitting there with her younger sister with an evil grin, waiting for the older daughter to take her seat.

"Come on Trina sit down so we can open presents," Tori complained frowning.

"Why is she here?" Trina asked with a pout on her face.

"Because this is our first Christmas as a couple and I wanted her here, now sit down," Tori glared as Jade chuckled.

Trina finally did sit down, though on the opposite side of her parents muttering something about not wanting to be near Jade, and Mr. Vega grunted as he stood up and walked over to the tree. Picking up the presents, he started handing them out, even giving Jade some to her surprise, and sat down when everyone had a decent pile in front of them.

"Well everybody open them up," Mr. Vega said motioning to the presents.

Tori and Jade smiled at each other before each grabbing a present that looked to be about the same shape and size. When they opened it Tori squealed when she saw that they were matching necklaces that she had been looking into buying for their one year anniversary in about five months. Smiling the two of them put the necklaces on and thanked the Vega parents before going back and opening some more presents that they had in front of them. After about half an hour of opening presents Tori and Jade were sitting in front of the fire while Tori's parents got dinner ready. Snuggling closer to Jade, Tori let out a content sigh and smiled as Jade adjusted their bodies to be more comfortable. Upon hearing the doorbell ring again, Tori stood up, knowing Trina wasn't going to open it, and walked over to see that her grandparents were there waiting to be let in.

"Grandpa, Grandma you made it," Tori said opening the door and hugging them.

"Mom, Dad, I'm glad you could join us," Mr. Vega said walking over, "dinner's about ready, so why don't you take a seat and get comfortable?"

"Or how about you take a seat and let your mother show you how it's done," Mrs. Vega said pushing past him, "I'm old but I'm not useless."

"Oh wait grandma," Tori said running over and grabbing Jade's hand, "grandma, grandpa this is my girlfriend Jade West."

"Ah so you're the girl that my little Tori has fallen head over hills for," Mrs. Vega said pinching Jade's cheek, "Tori has told me a lot about you young lady and I'm glad that she has someone as strong as you to protect her."

Jade smiled and followed Tori as she walked up the stairs saying that she needed Jade's help getting her grandparents Christmas presents. However when the two of them reached the top of the stairs, Tori spun around and kissed Jade, pushing her up against the wall and making said Goth smile. Pushing back a little bit, Jade flipped them around so that Tori was now against the wall while she started to kiss her neck making the love of her life moan. Laughing, Jade let the singer go before kissing her cheek and starting back downstairs.

"Wh-What the! Oh no you did not just do that Jade!" Tori said following her.

"I believe I just did Tori," Jade said with a smirk, "besides I think it would be better for us to stop there, especially since your parents and grandparents are here."

Tori pouted but followed her girlfriend back downstairs before remembering that she actually did have some gifts to grab and ran back to her room surprising Jade. Walking into the bedroom, Jade smiled when she saw Tori walking towards her with two presents before taking one from her and helping carry it down to the living room. Smiling the two made their way to the grandparents and handed them their gift before sitting down and waiting for them to open it. After watching them open their presents and then eating a delicious dinner, to which Grandma Vega claimed that it would have been ruined if her son had done it, Tori and Jade relaxed on the couch just letting the food settle when Jade leaned down and kissed Tori on the cheek.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Tori asked smiling.

"For letting me be your girlfriend, for doing everything you could to worm your way into my heart and helping me open up to someone I now know I can't live without," Jade whispered so that only the two of them could hear it, "thank you…for everything Tori."

Tori smiled and shifted her body in order to give Jade a kiss, but her kiss was cut short when her grandmother cleared her throat and motioned for Jade to follow her. Frowning, said girl got off the couch, leaving behind a pouting singer, and made her way towards the eldest Vega woman when she saw that they were heading out the back door. When the two of them were finally outside and Grandma Vega was sure that no one would hear them, she closed the door and turned to her granddaughter's girlfriend before smiling at her.

"I assume that I don't to use the threat that my grandbaby's father is a cop do I?" she asked making Jade chuckle.

"No, Mr. Vega already gave me 'that' talk," Jade assured her replaying the awkward moment in her head.

"Good, because I know that Tori loves you and I want to make sure that you won't do anything to hurt her," Grandma Vega said narrowing her eyes.

'I think I'm going to like her,' Jade thought nodding.

"Don't worry Mrs. Vega I won't do anything to hurt Tori, I promise you I would jump in front of a bullet if it was to protect her," the Goth girl promised looking at the ground, "I love her ma'am and I…I just want to keep her safe."

"And I know you will Jadelyn, you're so much like your mother in that respect," Mrs. Vega said patting Jade on her shoulder.

"You knew my mother?"

"Of course your parents and Tori's parents were friends growing up," Mrs. Vega pointed out smiling, "your father and David use to get in all kinds of trouble when they were kids."

"He's not like that now," Jade muttered, "what happened to make him change?"

"They met their wives," she responded watching as Jade relaxed, "Tori told me that you and your father do exactly see eye to eye but that's because you remind him of what he use to be and it scares him."

"Well…me and my dad are doing better know that's to me dating Tori," Jade said smiling.

"Speaking of Tori, why don't we head back inside I'm sure that she'll be wondering what's taking you so long," Mrs. Vega said turning towards the door, "I'm glad you and Tori have each other and I'm sure that you two were made for each other."

Jade smiled, walking inside to where Tori was sitting and sat down next to her, pulling her into a hug and leaning back on the couch so that they were now reclining. After a few minutes of silence the two heard the clock ring and, looking over to it, they saw that it was now twelve in the morning make Tori smile and snuggle closer to Jade.

"Merry Christmas Jade," Tori whispered close to falling asleep.

"Merry Christmas Tori," Jade muttered back kissing her cheek, "I love you."

Smiling, Tori and Jade snuggled a bit closer before closing their eyes and falling asleep, ready for what their lives held for them.

Author Note: I know it is early but if I didn't do this now then I know I wouldn't be able to get to it later, so Happy Holidays every one! Falling Lillies


End file.
